Data processing devices are ubiquitous and come in many different varieties, including servers, workstations, notebook computers, tablet computers and smartphones. Data interchange between or among devices may be via a device-to-device connection, such as by any wired or wireless data communication system. Examples of direct, device-to-device connections include tethering, such as with a universal serial bus (USB), FireWire, Lightning, or other suitable connection. Data connection between devices may also be established via a wireless communication system, including radio frequency, such as near field communication (NFC) or Bluetooth, optical, such as laser or infrared or even acoustic coupling. Data networks are frequently employed for data interchange. Networks include local area networks, such as a connection for a company or a premises, or wide area networks, such as connections between different buildings or geographic areas, with the global Internet forming the largest, publicly accessible network. Networks are also used to provide connections to network assets.
Network assets include document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used. Users may send document processing jobs, such as a print request, to one or more networked devices.